wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kupiec wenecki/Akt III
Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia - Scena czwarta - Scena piąta Scena pierwsza Jedna z ulic Wenecyi. SOLANIO i SALARINO. SOLANIO :Cóż tam słychać na Rialto? SALARINO :Wciąż jeszcze krąży ta pogłoska, że okręt Antonia z kosztownym ładunkiem zatonął w owej cieśninie. Goodwins podobno nazywa się to miejsce; ma to być ława piasczysta, bardzo niebezpieczna, w której kości niejednego krzepkiego okrętu leżą pogrzebione, jeżeli jejmość pani Fama jest prawdomówną babą. SOLANIO. :Radbym, żeby była babą plotkarką, jak każda z tych, co żują imbier i wmawiają w sąsiadów, że opłakują śmierć trzeciego męża. Niemniej dlatego jest prawdą, usuwając na bok wszelką rozwlekłośći nie tamując toku rozmowy niepotrzebnymi frazesami, że Antonio, nasz poczciwy, nasz nieoszacowany Antonio, gdzież znajdę epitet prawdziwie godny iść w parze z jego nazwiskiem!... SALARINO :Dociągnijże do końca. SOLANIO :Co takiego? A! koniec końców niema kwestyi, że stracił okręt. SALARINO :Bogdajby się na tem skończyły jego straty. SOLANIO :Śpieszę się powiedzieć: amen, zanim mi szatan do tego przetnie drogę; bo oto się tu zbliża w żydowskiej postaci. Wchodzi SZAJLOK. :Cóż tam, Szajloku? Jakież nowiny między kupcami? SZAJLOK :Wyście wiedzieli; nikt lepiej niż wy nie wiedział o ucieczce mojej córki. SALARINO :Niezawodnie. Ja z mojej strony wiedziałem przynajmniej o krawcu, co jej uszył skrzydła do tej ucieczki. SOLANIO :A Szajlok ze swojej strony wiedział, że jego ptak miał już pierze; w takim zaś razie wszystkie mają ten obyczaj, że wylatują z gniazda. SZAJLOK :Potępienie ją za to czeka. SALARINO :Zapewne, jeżeli ją szatan sądzić będzie. SZAJLOK :Taka niesforność własnej mojej krwi i ciała! SOLANIO :Wstydź się, stary, w tym wieku mieć krew i ciało niesforne. SZAJLOK :Moją krwią i ciałem jest moja córka. SALARINO :Między twojem a jej ciałem większa jest różnica, niż między hebanem a kością słoniową; między jej krwią a twoją, większa, niż między deserowem winem a lurą. Ale powiedziano nam, czy słyszałeś, że Antonio na morzu poniósł stratę? Prawda to, czy bajka? SZAJLOK. :W tem ci nowy sęk dla mnie. To bankrut, utracyusz; nie śmie się teraz ani pokazać na Rialto; to golec: on, co bywało tak strojnie przychodził na rynek. Niechże się ogląda na swój oblig! Zwykł był nazywać mię lichwiarzem; niech się ogląda na swój oblig! Zwykł był pożyczać przez miłość chrześcijańską, niech się ogląda na swój oblig! SALARINO. :Nie zechcesz mu przecież rznąć ciała, jeżeli nie zapłaci w terminie; na cóżby ci się zdało? SZAJLOK. :Na przynętę dla ryb. Jeżeli zresztą nie nasyci nikogo, nasyci przynajmniej moją zemstę. On mię lżył, wydarł mi na jakie pół miliona spodziewanych korzyści; naigrawał się z mojej straty; bluźnił memu narodowi; krzyżował moje zarobki; odwodził ode mnie przyjaciół, a nieprzyjaciół na mnie podszczuwał. I za cóż to wszystko? za to, że jestem żydem. Czyliż to żyd nie ma rąk, członków, organów, zmysłów, uczuć, namiętności? Nie żywiż się tymi samymi pokarmami, nie możeż być zraniony takiem samem narzędziem, nie ulegaż takim samym chorobom, nie leczyż się takimi środkami, nie czujeż tak samo zimna w zimie, a ciepła w lecie, jak chrześcijanin? Nie płynież z nas krew, jak nas zakłujecie? Nieśmiejemyż się, jak nas załaskoczecie? Nie umieramyż, jak nas otrujecie? A jak nas skrzywdzicie, nie mamyż się mścić za to? Jeżeliśmy we wszystkiem innem do was podobni, to i w tem chcemy was dorównać. Jeżeli żyd skrzywdzi chrześcijanina, w czemże się objawi jego pokora? W zemście. Jeżeli chrześcijanin skrzywdzi żyda, w czemże się ma objawić jego potulność na wzór chrześcijański? Ny, także w zemście. Uczycie nas złości, ny, to ja ją zastosuję w praktyce; i źleby być musiało, gdyby uczeń nie przeszedł swych nauczycieli. Wchodzi służący. SŁUŻĄCY :Mój pan, Antonio, życzy sobie widzieć się z panami: jest teraz w domu. SALARINO :Właśnieśmy mieli iść do niego. Wchodzi TUBAL. SOLANIO :Oto nadchodzi drugi z pokolenia: gdyby trzeci miał się jeszcze przymieszać, toby szatan musiał zostać żydem. Wychodzą ze służącym SALARINO i SOLANIO. SZAJLOK :Tubal! Co przywozisz z Genui? Znalazłeś moją córkę? TUBAL :W wielu miejscach słyszałem o niej, ale jej nigdzie znaleść nie mogłem. SZAJLOK :Aj waj mir! aj waj mir! Przepadł mój dyament, dałem za niego dwa tysiące dukatów w Frankfurcie. Przekleństwo teraz dopiero spadło na Izraela, nigdy go dotychczas nie czułem. Dwa tysiące dukatów w tym kamieniu! i tyle innych drogich, kosztownych klejnotów! Wolałbym, żeby moja córka leżała trupem u nóg moich, ażeby miała w uszach te klejnoty. Wolałbym, żeby leżała na marach u nóg moich, a w trumnie miała owe dukaty. Żadnej wieści o nich! Aj waj mir! i nie wiem jeszcze, ile wydam za szukanie. Aj waj! Koszt na koszt! Złodziej wziął już tyle i tyle znowu na śledzenie złodzieja! I znikąd zadośćuczynienia! i znikąd zemsty! Nigdzie biedy, tylko na moim karku; nigdzie westchnienia, tylko z mojej piersi; nigdzie łez, tylko w moich oczach! TUBAL :Mają biedę i inni. Słyszałem w Genui, że Antonio... SZAJLOK :Co? co? co? Biedę? jaką biedę? TUBAL :Stracił galerę, która płynęła z Trypolis. SZAJLOK :Bogu dzięki! Bogu dzięki! Czy to prawda? Czy to prawdą? TUBAL. :Mówiłem z paru majtkami, którzy ocaleli z rozbicia. SZAJLOK. :Dziękuję ci, giter Tubal! Dobra wiadomość! Dobra wiadomość! Gdzie? w Genui? TUBAL. :Wasza córka wydała w Genui, jak słyszę, jednego wieczora ośmdziesiąt dukatów. SZAJLOK. :Tubal! Wpychasz we mnie sztylet. Nigdy już mego złota nie zobaczę! Ośmdziesiąt dukatów na jeden raz! Ośmdziesiąt dukatów! TUBAL. :Kilku wierzycieli Antonia przybyło ze mną razem do Wenecyi; zapewniali, że musi ferfal zrobić. SZAJLOK. :Bardzo się cieszę z tego; będę go dręczyć, będę go torturować; bardzo się cieszę. TUBAL. :Jeden z nich pokazywał mi pierścień, który mu wasza córka dała za małpę. SZAJLOK. :Żeby ją donder! Tubal, torturujesz mnie: to był mój turkus; dostałem go od Lei, kiedy byłem jeszcze chłopcem; nie byłbym go oddał za cały las małp. TUBAL. :Ale Antonio jest niezawodnie kaput. SZAJLOK. :Tak, to prawda, to prawda. Idź, mój Tubal, najmij mnie woźnego; zamów go naprzód na dwa tygodnie. Muszę mieć jego serce, jeżeli sfaluje termin; bo jak go raz nie będzie w Wenecyi, to będę mógł prowadzić mój handel, jak zechcę. Idź, idź, mój Tubal; znajdziesz mnie podle synagogi; idź, giter Tubal, podle synagogi. Wychodzą Scena druga Belmont. Sala w pałacu Porcyi. BASSANIO, PORCYA, GRACYANO, NERYSSA i służba. Skrzynki wystawione na widok. PORCYA :Wstrzymaj się jeszcze, signore, zaczekaj :Dzień lub dwa, zanim dokonasz wyboru, :Bo gdybyś błędnie wybrał, pozbawioną :Byłabym twojej obecności; bądź więc :Cierpliwy, proszę. Coś mi skrycie mówi, :(Lecz to nie miłość,) że rozstać się z panem :Z trudnościąby mi przyszło, a sam przyznasz, :Że nienawiści głos bywa odmienny. :Abyś mię jednak pan lepiej zrozumiał, :(Choć to kobiecie myśleć tylko wolno, :Ale nie mówić,) chętniebym cię miesiąc :Albo dwa w moim zatrzymała domu, :Zanimbyś odbył tę grę hazardowną. :Mogłabym pewne podać ci skazówki :Co do trafności wyboru, lecz wtedy :Złamaćbym moją musiała przysięgę, :A tego nigdy nie uczynię. Tak więc :Możesz mię chybić; jeślibyś zaś chybił, :Zaiste dałbyś mi powód do grzechu, :Boby mi przyszło żałować, żem była :Wierną przysiędze. O, te oczy wasze :Opanowały mię i rozdwoiły: :Jedna połowa moja już jest waszą; :Druga połowa waszą, to jest moją, :Chciałam powiedzieć; lecz jeżeli moją, :To waszą także, więc i całość wasza. :Zawistna dolo! żeby kłaść przegrodę :Między własnością a właścicielami! :I waszą jestem i nie waszą. Jeśli :Na tem się skończy, co jest, niechaj za to :Fortuna będzie, nie ja potępioną! :Za długo mówię, ale to jedynie, :Aby czas przewlec, rozciągnąć, przedłużyć, :A z nim wasz wybór. BASSANIO :Pozwól mi wybierać, :Bo tak, jak jestem, żyję na katowni. PORCYA :Bassanio na katowni? Jakaż wina :Obciąża waszą miłość? BASSANIO :Żadna inna, :Jak tylko sroga wina niepewności, :Która mi wątpić każe, czy w miłości :Będę szczęśliwy. Taki sam stosunek :Zachodzi między śniegiem a płomieniem, :Jak między winą a moją miłością. PORCYA :Muszę się jednak obawiać, signore, :Czy rzeczywiście nie mówisz z katowni, :Skąd ludzie tylko w przymusowy sposób :Zwykli są czynić zeznania. BASSANIO :O, Porcyo! :Przyrzecz mi życie, a prawdę ci wyznam. PORCYA :Żyj więc i wyznaj! BASSANIO :Kochaj więc! w tem właśnie :Mieści się żywa treść mego wyznania. :O, błoga męko, gdy tortorujący :Sam zbawić zdolną poddaje odpowiedź! :Zobaczmy jednak, co mi los przeznaczył :W tych tajemniczych skrzynkach. Pozwól, pani. PORCYA :Przystąp więc. W jednej z nich ukrytą jestem :Jeśli mię szczerze kochasz, to mię znajdziesz. :Nerysso, ustąp w głąb z resztą obecnych. :Niech wyborowi jego towarzyszą :Dźwięki muzyki, by jego zgon dla mnie, :Jeżeli chybi, był jak zgon łabędzia, :Co wśród melodyi gaśnie. Dla większego :Uzupełnienia tego podobieństwa :Oczy me będą mu strumieniem, mokrem, :Śmiertelnem łożem, jeżeli zaś trafi, :Czemże muzyka będzie w takim razie? :Wtedy muzyka będzie jak ów odgłos :Trąb, gdy przed nowo-ukoronowanym :Monarchą wierny lud chyli kolana; :Jak owe słodkie dźwięki, które z pierwszym :Brzaskiem dnia płyną w ucho oblubieńca :I do ołtarza go wiodą. Już idzie, :Z równą odwagą, lecz z większą miłością :Niż kiedyś Alcyd, gdy szedł znieść ów haracz, :Jaki morskiemu potworowi Troja :Niosła w dziewicach. Ja tu stoję z przodu, :Niby ofiara; a te tam opodal, :To są dardańskie niewiasty patrzące :Z trwogą na skutek jego przedsięwzięcia. :Idź, Herkulesie! Życie me zależy :Od twego: więcej ja czuję obawy, :Niż ty sam, wobec tej groźnej wyprawy. Muzyka daje się słyszeć. BASSANIO tymczasem zastanawia się nad napisami, będącymi na skrzynkach. ŚPIEW: :PIERWSZY GŁOS. :Powiedz, gdzie się skłonność rodzi, :W głowie-li, czy w sercu młodzi, :Jaki życia bieg przechodzi? :DRUGI GŁOS. :W oczach rodzi się, karmiona :Paszą wzroku, żyje ona :W swej kolebce i w niej kona. :Ogłośmy jej zgon: :Dyn! dyn! dyn! brzmi dzwon. :CHÓR. :Dyn! dyn! dyn! brzmi dzwon. BASSANIO :Tak, choć sam sobie często pozór kłamie, :Świat zawsze daje się uwodzić blichtrom. :W sądach naprzykład: jakaż święta sprawa, :Pokryta gładkim pokostem wymowy, :Tem się wydaje, czem jest? W rzeczach świętych :Jestże błąd jaki, któryby pod sankcyą :Powagi, zręcznym poparty sofizmem, :Nie przyozdobił się w godziwą postać? :Niema występku tak nagiego, iżby :Nie miał po wierzchu jakichsi cech cnoty. :Ilużto tchórzów, z sercem równie miękkiem :Jak schody z piasku, nosi groźne brody :Na podobieństwo Alcyda lub Marsa, :Choć w żyłach mają miasto krwi serwatkę :I tą powłoką męstwa straszą nieraz? :Przypatrzcie się piękności, a ujrzycie, :Że jest najczęściej kupioną na wagę. :I tu się jawi cudowność natury; :Bo im blask większy na zewnątrz, tem większa :Czczość bywa w gruncie: takimi są owe :Złote, falisto-trefione kędziory, :Na wiatr puszczone i skaczące z wdziękiem :Obrachowanym na efekt; częstokroć :W nich poznajemy własność innej głowy, :Która na teraz spoczywa w grobowcu. :Tak więc ozdoba jest kwiecistym brzegiem :Niebezpiecznego morza, piękną tkanką, :Zasłaniającą twarz murzynki; słowem, :Jest niby prawdą, łowiącą na wędę :Najmędrszych nawet. Nie chcę przeto ciebie, :Zwodnicze złoto, ty strawo Midasa! :Ni ciebie, blady służalcze, co biegasz :Z ręki do ręki; ale ciebie, ciebie, :Skromny ołowiu, który grozisz raczej, :Niż jakąkolwiek obiecujesz korzyść. :Twoja prostota wymowniej mię nęci: :Ciebie wybieram, niech cię los uświęci! PORCYA :Jak się w powietrze ulatniają moje :Błędne obawy, wrzące niepokoje, :Złowieszcze troski i chwiejące względy! :Miłości, poskrom radosne zapędy! :Folguj, zmniejsz nadmiar swojego zachwytu! :Abym u tego szczęśliwości szczytu :Nie utraciła zmysłów. BASSANIO' otwierając ołowianą skrzynkę'' :Cóż tu znajdę? — :Ha! obraz pięknej Porcyi! Jakiż półbóg :Zdołał do tego stopnia naśladować :Żywy arcywzór? Sąż te oczy w ruchu? :Czy też, przylgnąwszy do oprawy moich, :Zdają się w ruchu ? Te na wpół otwarte, :Różane wargi dzieli nektar tchnienia: :Tak słodki tylko może istnieć przedział :Między tak śliczną parą. Tu, w tych włosach :Malarz jak pająk, osnuł sieć na serca. :Ale jej oczy! jak mógł patrzeć na nie, :Chcąc je nakreślić? Nim jedno nakreślił, :Obadwa swoje powinien był stracić :I nie dokończyć dzieła. Ależ patrzcie! :O ile prawda moich słów uwłacza :Temu cieniowi, za słabo go wielbiąc, :O tyle także ten cień ustępuje :Przed rzeczywistą prawdą. Oto karta, :W której treść mego szczęścia jest zawarta. Czyta. :Ty, coś się trzymał prawej szali, :Gardząc tem, co lśni okazalej, :Roztropność twą fortuna chwali; :Bądź kontent i nie szukaj dalej. :Serce-li twe się k'temu skłania, :Czego ci posiąść los nie wzbrania, :Zbliż się do lubej bez wahania, :Upomnieć się pocałowania. :Słodki nakazie! — Luba, pozwól zatem. Całuje ją. :Umocowany tym prawnym mandatem :Stojąc przed tobą, sam z sobą spór wiodę, :Jak ktoś, co z drugim walcząc o nagrodę, :I słysząc poklask w zgromadzonym tłumie, :Oszołomiony topi się w zadumie, :I pyta siebie: dla mnież te poklaski? :Tak i ja, jeszcze niepewny twej łaski, :Nie śmiem radością mego szczęścia mierzyć! :O, stwierdź je, poświadcz, pozwól mi w nie wierzyć! '''PORCYA :Signor Bassanio, pisz mię, jak mię widzisz. :Dla siebie samej nie byłabym pewnie :W żądaniach moich zbyt wymagającą, :Pragnąc o wiele być lepszą, niż jestem; :Ale dla ciebie radabym w trójnasób :Dwadzieścia razy spotęgować siebie, :Być tysiąc razy piękniejszą, niż jestem, :Dziesięć tysięcy razy tak bogatą. :Dlatego tylko, żeby większej ceny :Nabrać w twych oczach, radabym pod względem :Przymiotów, wdzięków, mienia i znaczenia :Stać wyżej ceny. Ale cała suma :Wartości mojej wynosi zaledwie :Małe coś: jestem, ogółowo biorąc, :Kobietą bez nauki, bez oglądy, :Bez doświadczenia, w tem tylko szczęśliwą, :Żem nie za stara jeszcze do nauki; :Szczęśliwszą nadto, że z natury nie mam :Usposobienia tępego do nauk; :A najszczęśliwszą, że słaby mój umysł :Poddaję teraz pod władzę twojego, :Byś nim kierował, jako mój małżonek, :Przewodnik i pan. Ja i wszystko moje :Należy odtąd do ciebie i twoich. :Przed chwilą jeszcze byłam właścicielką :Tego pałacu, panią moich ludzi, :Królową siebie samej: w tej zaś chwili :Dom mój, i słudzy moi, i ja sama :Jestem własnością twoją. Przyjm nas, panie, :Wraz z tym pierścieniem: jeżeli go zgubisz, :Darujesz komu, lub w jakibądź sposób :Z nim się rozłączysz, będzie to wskazówką, :Że miłość twa ostygła i powodem :Dla mnie do skargi na twoją niewiarę. BASSANIO :Pani, odjęłaś mi mowę; krew tylko :Z tętn mego serca przemawia do ciebie: :Takie jest w moich władzach zamieszanie, :Jakie po pięknie powiedzianej mowie :Ukochanego monarchy panuje :W kole radośnie gwarzących słuchaczy; :Kędy głos każdy krzyżując się z drugim, :Zlewa się w jeden chaos uniesienia, :Wyrażonego lub niemego. Ale :Jeśli ten pierścień kiedybądź uczyni :Rozdział z tym palcem, to wtedy i życie :Uczyni rozdział z tą piersią; o, wtedy :Powiedz stanowczo: Bassanio nie żyje. NERYSSA :Wybaczcie państwo, teraz kolej na nas, :Cośmy tu stali i byli świadkami :Spełnienia naszych życzeń, na nas kolej :Zabrać głos teraz i wykrzyknąć: wiwat! :Wiwat pan młody! wiwat panna młoda! GRACYANO :Signor Bassanio i ty, cna signoro! :Życzę wam wszelkich pociech, jakich sobie :Życzyć możecie; nie przypuszczam bowiem, :Abyście sobie mogli tego życzyć, :Iżbym takowych ja był pozbawiony. :Skoro zaś macie uroczyście święcić :Zakład wzajemnej wiary, toż pozwólcie :I mnie współcześnie zostać oblubieńcem. BASSANIO :I owszem, tylko sobie znajdź wprzód żonę. GRACYANO. :Jużem ją sobie znalazł, z waszej łaski. :Wzrok mój w chyżości równa się waszemu: :Signor ujrzałeś panie, a ja pannę; :Zakochałeś się i ja zakochałem. :Bo powolnością nie grzeszę, podobnie jak mój łaskawy pan. Los twój, signore, :Zależał od tych tajemniczych skrzynek, :I mój też, jak się w skutku okazało. :Czyniąc tu bowiem moje oświadczenia :Tak, żem aż spotniał, i zaprzysięgając, :Moje afekta tak, że mi od zaklęć :Aż podniebienie wyschło, otrzymałem :Od tej piękności w końcu przyrzeczenie, :Jeżeli się na przyrzeczeniach kończy, :Że mi swe serce odda, skoro tylko :Szczęście uczyni cię, signore, panem :Ręki jej pani. PORCYA. :Prawdaż to, Nerysso ? NERYSSA. :Tak, pani, jedli pani to potwierdzisz. BASSANIO. :Myśliszże o tem na seryo, Gracyano? GRACYANO. :Jak najseryożniej. BASSANIO. :Związek wasz uświetni :Nasze wesele. GRACYANO' do Neryssy''. :Założym się z nimi :O tysiąc dusiów, komu się urodzi :Pierwszy sukcesor. '''NERYSSA :I położym stawkę? GRACYANO. :Nie, raczej z sobą to uczynim. Ale :Któżto się zbliża? Lorenc z swą poganką. :Ho! i mój stary przyjaciel Soleryo. Wchodzą: LORENCO, JESSYKA i SOLERYO. BASSANIO. :Lorenc, Soleryo, witam was, o ile :Wolno mi witać was gośćmi w tym domu, :W którym tak jeszcze młode mam znaczenie. :Pozwól mi, droga Porcyo, gośćmi nazwać :Moich przyjaciół i współziomków. PORCYA. :Z serca :Mienię ich temże nazwiskiem i witam. LORENCO. :Dzięki ci, pani. Co do mnie, signore, :Nie zamierzałem przyjść cię tu odwiedzić, :Ale Soleryo, którego przypadkiem :W drodze spotkałem, zawezwał mię w sposób, :Żadnej odmowy nie przypuszczający, :Abym mu tutaj towarzyszył. SOLERYO. :Tak jest, :I uczyniłem to nie bez powodu. :Signor Antonio pozdrawia cię, panie. :Tym listem. Oddaje list Bassaniowi. BASSANIO. :Zanim go rozpieczętuję, :Powiedz, jak się ma ten zacny przyjaciel? SOLERYO. :Nie jest on chory, prócz chyba na duszy; :Ani zdrów, chyba na duszy. W tym liście :Znajdziesz, signore, stan jego skreślony. GRACYANO :Nerysso, bądź uprzejmą dla tych panów; :Podejm ich wdzięcznie. Daj rękę, Soleryo! :Cóż tam w Wenecyi słychać? Jak się miewa :Poczciwy nasz Antonio, ten król kupców? :Wiem, jak go nasza pomyślność ucieszy: :Myśmy Jazony, co zdobyli runo. SOLERYO :Bogdaj to runo, które on utracił! PORCYA :Musi ten papier kryć coś bardzo złego, :Kiedy tak spędził barwę z lic Bassania. :Zapewne umarł ktoś mu drogi; cóżby :Bowiem innego mogło tak dalece :Zmienić człowieka silnego na duchu? :Coraz to gorzej. Wybacz mi, Bassanio, :Jam twa połowa i mnie więc dotyczy :Połowa tego, co ten list zawiera. BASSANIO. :O, Porcyo! nigdy jeszcze mniej przyjazna :Wieść nie splamiła papieru. Najmilsza! :Gdym po raz pierwszy oświadczył ci miłość, :Wręcz ci wyznałem, że całem mem mieniem :Jest krew szlachetna, co w mych żyłach płynie. :Wtedy mówiłem prawdę, ale teraz :Dowiesz się, pani, jak chełpliwy byłem :Ceniąc majątek mój z niczem na równi. :Zamiast powiedzieć, że nic nie posiadam, :Właściwie trzeba mi było powiedzieć, :Że mam mniej jeszcze niż nic, bom zaciągnął :Dług u drogiego przyjaciela; ten zaś, :Aby mi pomódz, zadłużył się swemu :Najzawziętszemu nieprzyjacielowi. :List ten, o pani, jest, wyobraź sobie, :Jakoby ciałem mego przyjaciela, :A każdy wyraz w nim, jakoby raną, :Którą ucieka życie. Czy być może? :Soleryo, prawdaż to? Wszystkie widoki, :Takie miał, spełzły? nic nie dopisało? :Żadenże okręt z Trypolis, Meksyku, :Anglii, Lisbony, Barberyi i Indyi, :Nieszczęśliwego nie uniknął starcia :Z rozbójniczemi skały? SOLERYO. :Ani jeden. :A potem, choćby miał sumę potrzebną :Do spłaty żyda, tenby jej zapewne :Teraz nie przyjął. Nie widziałem jeszcze :Stworzenia, ludzką noszącego postać, :Któreby było tak chciwie zażarte :Na zgubę ludzką. Dzień i noc się wiesza :Przy uszach doży, prawi o zgwałceniu :Publicznych swobód, jeśli mu odmówią :Sprawiedliwości. Ze dwudziestu kupców, :Sam Doża nawet i najznakomitsi :Senatorowi starali się jego :Upór przełamać, ale nadaremnie: :Wciąż się domaga zadośćuczynienia :Z mocy obligu i praw mu służących. JESSYKA. :Gdym jeszcze była u niego, słyszałam, :Jak się klął przed Tubalem i przed Chusern, :Współwyznawcami swoimi, że woli :Ciało Antonia, niż dwadzieścia razy :Wziętą tę sumę, jaką ma u niego; :I pewna jestem, że jeżeli prawo, :Władza i siła nie przeszkodzą temu, :Z biednym Antoniem źle się skończy. PORCYA :Wasz-li :Blizki przyjaciel w takim jest kłopocie? BASSANIO. :Najdroższy mój przyjaciel, najpoczciwszy, :Niespracowany w uczynności człowiek, :W którym się rzymska starożytna cnota :Przebija bardziej, niż w kimbądź we Włoszech. PORCYA :Jakąż on sumę winien jest żydowi? BASSANIO :Trzy tysiące dukatów i to za mnie. PORCYA :Nie więcej? Wypłać mu te trzy tysiące :I podrzej oblig: podwój mu tę sumę, :I podwojoną zwiększ w trójnasób jeszcze, :Nimby tak zacny, szlachetny przyjaciel :Miał z twej przyczyny choćby włos utracić. :Pójdź teraz ze mną, luby, do kościoła, :Nazwij mię żoną, poczem nie zwlekając :Jednej godziny, pośpiesz do Wenecyi :Wydobyć z toni swego przyjaciela: :Bo nigdy serce twe z niespokojnością :Nie będzie biło obok mego. Dam ci :Potrzebną ilość złota na spłacenie :Tego małego długu w dwadzieściakroć; :A gdy go spłacisz, zabierz z sobą tego :Zacnego męża i przywieź tu do nas. :My we dwie będziem tu przez ten czas żyły :W stanie dziewiczym i wdowim. Pójdź, luby, :Bo pierwej muszą połączyć nas śluby. :Bądź wesół; otwórz gościom nasze progi, :Drogoś mi przyszedł, będziesz mi więc drogi; :Ale przeczytaj mi, proszę, to pismo. BASSANIO ''czyta''. :Kochany Bassanio, wszystkie moje okręty zatonęły, moi wierzyciele zaczynają się srożyć, byt mój ze szczętem zrujnowany; obligu wystawionego żydowi termin ekspirował, a ponieważ spłacając go, niepodobna, abym żył, przeto wszelkie długi pomiędzy tobą a mną zostaną umorzone. Obym cię tylko mógł widzieć przed śmiercią! Zrób jednak, jak ci wypadnie: jeżeli cię serce nie skłoni do przybycia, nie sądź się do tego zniewolony tym listem. PORCYA :O, luby, porzuć wszystko i wyjeżdżaj! BASSANIO :Gdy ty mię naglisz, cóż mię wstrzymać może? :Lecz zanim nazad skieruję me kroki, :Żadne, bądź pewna, nie znęci mię łoże, :Żadna fatyga nie skusi do zwłoki. Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Jedna z ulic Wenecyi. Wchodzą SZAJLOK, ANTONIO, SOLANIO i dozorca więzienia. SZAJLOK :Dozorco, pilnuj go; nie pleć o względach, :Ten głupiec darmo borgował; powtarzam, :Pilnuj go. ANTONIO :Słuchaj mię, dobry Szajloku. SZAJLOK :Muszę mieć oblig zrealizowany; :Próżne gadanie: przysiągłem, że będę :Przy tem obstawał. Psem mię nazywałeś, :Nim miałeś powód do tego: ny, dobrze, :Kiedym pies, strzeżże się mych zębów. Dola :Jest sprawiedliwy. Dziwię się, dozorco, :Ślamazarności twojej: po co było :Wyjść z '''nim na miasto? '''ANTONIO :Posłuchaj mię, proszę. SZAJLOK :Nie chcę cię słuchać, chcę mieć to, co stoi :W twoim obligu; zatem nie psuj gęby. :Nie myślcie, żebym był takim ciemięgą, :Co spuszcza głowę, rozczula się, wzdycha, :I chrześcijańskim jękom słuch podaje. :Precz! drwię z stów: chcę mieć to, co jest w obligu. Wychodzi. SOLANIO :To pies bez serca, jakiego egzemplarz :Pomiędzy ludźmi jeszcze się nie zdarzył. ANTONIO :Niech sobie idzie; nie będę go więcej :Bezowocnemi nachodził prośbami. :On na me życie dybie i wiem za co: :Nierazem z jego pazurów wydobył :Dłużników, co się przedemną żalili: :Stąd jego do mnie nienawiść. SOLANIO :Zapewne :Doża nie uzna ważności obligu. ANTONIO :Doża nic może wstrzymać biegu prawa, :Bo naruszenie w czembądź pełnych swobód, :Jakie w Wenecyi służą cudzoziemcom, :Osławiłoby sprawiedliwość państwa; :Na cudzoziemcach zaś wszelkich narodów :Polega handel i byt tego miasta. :Idźmy więc! niema już sposobu na to. :Smutki i straty tak mię wycieńczyły, :Że nie wiem, czy mi na jutro funt mięsa :Dla wierzyciela mego pozostanie. :Idźmy, dozorco. Dałby Bóg przynajmniej, :Żeby Bassanio był przy tem, jak będę :Płacił za niego; mniejsza mi o resztę. Wychodzi. Scena czwarta Belmont. Pokój w pałacu Porcyi. PORCYA, NERYSSA, LORENCO, JESSYKA i BALTAZAR. LORENCO :Pani, jakkolwiek jesteś tu obecną :Przecież nie waham się wyznać, że jesteś :Wzorem prawdziwie anielskiej dobroci; :Dowodem tego jest, że tak spokojnie :Znosisz małżonka oddalenie. Gdybyś :Wiedziała jednak, dla kogo je znosisz, :Jak poczciwego ratujesz człowieka, :Wtedy zaiste byłabyś dumniejszą :Ze swego dzieła, niż zwyczajna dobroć :Może ci na to pozwalać. PORCYA :Nie było :Mi jeszcze nigdy żal dobrych uczynków, :A tem mniej teraz: bo współtowarzysze, :Co wszystkie chwile przepędzają razem, :Co spletli dusze w jeden węzeł bratni, :Muszą koniecznie także równe sobie :Rysy i umysł i cnoty posiadać. :Wnoszę stąd, że ten Antonio, tak drogi :Memu mężowi, musi być niechybnie :Pod każdym względem do niego podobny. :Jeśli zaś tak jest, jakże małoważnem :Jest to, com z mojej strony uczyniła, :Aby ten obraz duszy mej uchronić :Od piekielnego okrucieństwa. Ale :Ta gadanina trąci samochwalstwem: :Zatem dość tego, mówmy o czem innem. :Mości Lorenco, powierzam ci zarząd :Mojego domu, oraz gospodarstwo :Pod nieobecność mojego małżonka. :Co do mnie skrycie ślubowałam niebu, :Że w kontemplacyi i modłach żyć będę :Odosobniona, li tylko z Neryssą, :Do dnia powrotu obu naszych mężów. :O parę mil stąd znajduje się klasztor, :Tam się udamy. Proszę was uprzejmie, :Nie odmawiajcie mi podjąć się tego, :Czego życzliwość moja i zbieg zdarzeń :W tej chwili od was żąda. LORENCO :Chętnie, pani, :Będęć posłuszny we wszystkiem, co każesz. PORCYA :Już moi ludzie wiedzą o mej woli, :I będą was tu z Jessyką uważać :Jako zastępców moich i Bassania. :Bądźcież mi zdrowi, nim znów się zobaczym. LORENCO :Swobodne myśli i godziny błogie :Niech ci, o pani, towarzyszą! JESSYKA :Życzęć, :Łaskawa pani, wszelkich pociech serca. PORCYA :Z podziękowaniem zwracam wam życzenie :Tegoż samego. Bądź zdrowa, Jessyko. Wychodzą LORENCO i JESSYKA. :No, Baltazarze, zawszem do tej pory :Znajdowała cię wiernym i poczciwym, :Niechże cię takim znajdę i tym razem. :Weź ten list i co tylko sit ci stanie, :Spiesz z nim do Padwy; oddasz go do własnych :Rąk mego wuja, doktora Belaryo. :A odebrawszy od niego papiery :I suknie, które mi przez ciebie prześle, :Najpierwszym statkiem, jaki się nastręczy, :Odpłyniesz z nimi do Wenecyi. Nie trać :Czasu na słowach, idź: ja wprzód tam będę. BALTAZAR :Spieszę, o pani, z całą skwapliwością. Wychodzi. PORCYA :Mam pewien projekt, Nerysso, o którym :Nic jeszcze nie wiesz; ujrzym naszych mężów :Prędzej, niż myślą. NERYSSA :I oni nas takie? PORCYA :Ujrzą nas, ale ujrzą w takim stroju, :Że nam przypiszą posiadanie tego, :Na czem nam zbywa. Założę się z tobą, :O co chcesz, że gdy obie się przebierzem :Za młodych ludzi, ja wydam się większym :Zuchem od ciebie; nosić będę szpadę :Z bardziej rycerską gracyą i przemawiać :W alt wpadającym, dyszkantowym głosem, :Jak chłopiec, kiedy przechodzi w wyrostka; :Z dwóch drobnych kroczków robić będę jeden, :Prawdziwie męski; jak młody junaka :Rozprawiać będę o bójkach i burdach, :I zgrabnie kłamać, jak to o mą miłość :Dystyngowane starały się damy, :A gdym takowej im odmówił, jak się :Martwiły srodze, schły i umierały: :Nie mogłem przecie starczyć wszystkim. Poczem :Żałować będę i prawić, że jednak :Nie powinienem był tak ich zabijać; :I tym podobnych niewinnych kłamstw sypać :Będę bez liku, tak, że słuchający :Przysięgną, żem już od roku z klas wyszedł. :Mam ich już cały repertuar w głowie. NERYSSA. :Mamyż postacie męskie na się przyjąć? PORCYA. :Co za pytanie! Fe, tak się wyrażasz, :Jak gdybyś miała być tłumaczem prawa. :Pójdź bliżej, cały plan mój ci opowiem, :Siedząc w powozie, który czeka na nas :Przed bramą parku. Nie traćmy więc chwil, :Bo mamy odbyć dziś dwadzieścia mil. Wychodzą. Scena piąta Tamże, Ogród. LANCELOT i JESSYKA. LANCELOT :Tak, zaprawdę; bo to, widzicie pani Jessyko, grzechy ojców mają być karane na dzieciach; dlatego wierzajcie mi, że się o was frasuję. Zawszem był prostoduszny z wami, pani Jessyko; to też i teraz oświadczam wam bez przegródki moją agitacyą z waszego powodu. Dlatego nie traćcie serca, bo po prawdzie, widzi mi się, żeście skazanąna potępienie. Jedna tylko zostaje wam otucha, choć po prawdzie jestto rodzaj niegodziwej otuchy. JESSYKA. :Jakaż to otucha? LANCELOT. :Możecie poniekąd tuszyć sobie, że nie wasz ojciec dał wam życie; że nie jesteście córką tego żyda. JESSYKA. :Byłby to w istocie rodzaj niegodziwej otuchy; w takim razie byłabym karaną za grzechy mojej matki. LANCELOT. :Zaprawdęć tak: boję się dlatego, czy nie będziecie potępioną zarówno z powodu ojca, jak i matki. Uniknąwszy deszczu, to jest waszego, ojca, trafiam pod rynnę, to jest waszą matkę. Niema rady, skądkolwiek wziąć, czeka was zguba. JESSYKA. :Będę zbawiona z łaski mego męża; przez niego zostałam chrześcijanką. LANCELOT. :Zaprawdę, nie można mu tego mieć za dobre. Było nas chrześcijan dość i wprzódy, akurat tyle, coby wyżyć jedni przy drugich. To mnożenie chrześcijan podniesie cenę wieprzowiny. Jak wszyscy zaczniemy jeść świńskie mięso, to wkrótce człowiek za swoje pieniądze ani kawałka szperki do rynki nie dostanie. Wchodzi LORENCO. JESSYKA. :Mój mąż nadchodzi: zaraz mu powtórzęto, coś mówił, Lancelocie. LORENCO. :Wzbudzisz we mnie zazdrość, Lancelocie, jak się tak będziesz słaniał po kątach z moją żoną, JESSYKA. :Nie masz się czego obawiać, mój Lorenco. Lancelot zerwał ze mną. Powiedział mi wręcz,że niebo jest dla mnie zamknięte, bo jestem córką żydowską, i utrzymuje o tobie, że nie jesteś dobrym członkiem społeczeństwa, bo nawracając żydów do chrześcijaństwa, podnosisz przez to cenę mięsa świńskiego. LORENCO. :Potrafię się z tego przed społeczeństwem lepiej usprawiedliwić, niż ty z twoich sprawek z murzynką. LANCELOT. :Ze w braku białej rzodkwi pożywiam się i czarną, tegoć mi za grzech poczytać nie można; nie jestci to zakazany owoc. Dobra zresztą i murzynka, kiedy nic sparciała. LORENCO. :Jak też to lada półgłówek ma gotową odpowiedź. Wkrótce przyjdzie do tego, że prawdziwy dowcip będzie się najlepiej objawiał przez milczenie, a szermowanie gębą zalecać będzie tylko papugi. Idź waść i powiedz, żeby przygotowano do obiadu. LANCELOT :Już się to stało, panie: brzuchy są już przygotowane. LORENCO :Patrzcie, co za koncepcista! Powiedzie tedy, żeby przygotowano obiad, LANCELOT :I to się już stało; idzie tylko o zastawienie. LORENCO :To go zastaw. LANCELOT :Ja zaś? Nie, panie: wolałbym suknię zastawić, niż obiad. LORENCO :Znowu dwuznacznik! Chceszże od razu wydać cały zasób swego dowcipu? Jam prostomówny człowiek, bierz więc wprost moje wyrazy. Idź do swoich kolegów, kaź im nakryć do stołu i przynieść jadło, zaraz przyjdziemy na obiad. LANCELOT :Stół, panie, będzie nakryty, jadło przyniesione, co się zaś tyczy waszego przyjścia na obiad, to jest dependentem waszych wól i humorów. Wychodzi. LORENCO :Święty rozsądku, co tu słów daremnych! :Ten cymbał wraził sobie w pamięć całą :Armię konceptów. Znamci niejednego :Półgłówka, wyżej niż ten stojącego, :Co się nastrzępia jak on i poświęca :Rzecz grze wyrazów. Cóż myślisz, Jessyko? :Jak ci się żona Bassania podoba? JESSYKA :Bardziej, niż mogę wyrazić. Bassanio :Powinien bardzo przykładne wieść życie, :Gdy go los taką małżonką obdarzył, :W której znajduje raj już tu na ziemi; :Jeśliby tego raju nie oceniał, :Nie wartby dostać się do niebieskiego. :Gdyby dwóch niebian zapragnęło sobie :Do pary dobrać dwie równe ziemianki, :I Porcya była stawioną na jednej :Z dwóch szal, do drugiej wypadłoby dodać :Coś więcej jeszcze dla zrównoważenia, :Bo ten ubogi, ułomny świat nie ma :Drugiej podobnej. LORENCO :Jaką on w niej żonę, :Takiego męża ty posiadasz we mnie. :JESSYKA. :O to byś mnie się też powinien spytać. LORENCO :Zapewne, tylko wprzód idźmy na obiad. JESSYKA :Wolę cię chwalić, gdym przy apetycie. LORENCO :Proszę cię, schowaj to na pogadankę :W czasie obiadu; co bądź wtedy powiesz, :Z czem innem prędzej strawić to potrafię. JESSYKA :Zobaczysz, jakie ci sypnę pochwały. Wychodzą. Category:Kupiec wenecki